Misunderstanding
by Nadya Aya-ChanYoung
Summary: Apa yang harus dilakukan Jonghyun atas kedekatan Minho dengan namjachingunya, Key ? Apa yang Jonghyun pikirkan tentang hal itu ? Couple disini diantaranya JongKey, MinKey, 2Min, OnTae. 2 Diantara couple diatas adalah Pairing asli cerita ini.


**Tittle**: Misunderstanding

**Author** : Nadya Rayhana Salsabila

**Cast** : SHINee

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : Don't like Don't read, Yaoi

**Disclaimer** : SHINee dibentuk SM Entertaiment dan diciptakan oleh Tuhan

**Summary** : Apa yang harus dilakukan Jonghyun atas kedekatan Minho dengan namjachingunya, Key ? Apa yang Jonghyun pikirkan tentang hal itu ? Couple disini diantaranya JongKey, MinKey, 2Min, OnTae. 2 Diantara couple diatas adalah Pairing asli cerita ini.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Pagi hampir siang di SHINee High School, seorang namja tampan sedang berada di kelasnya. Ia tak mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan sonsaeng di depan. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat ia tak suka. Kedekatan antara Minho, Sahabatnya, dan Key, namjachingunya. Sesekali, ia melihat Key yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan sonsaeng dengan saksama dan Minho yang sedang menulis apa yang ada di papan.

'Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Key jadi semakin dekat dengan Minho ? Apakah ia menyukai Minho ? Aniya! Tidak mungkin! Minho adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Tidak mungkin ia menyukai Minho! Aku tak boleh berfikir negatif dulu sebelum ada buktinya!' batinnya. Ia terus terbayang kebersamaan Key dan Minho. Pernah dulu saat mereka sedang pergi membeli es krim bersama, ada sedikit es krim di pinggir bibir Key. Jonghyun mengambilkan tisu, tetapi sudah Minho duluan yang mengusapnya dengan tisunya. Jonghyun hanya meremas tisu itu kesal. Ada juga orang yang pertama mengetahui kalau tangan Key tergores paku adalah Minho. Minho langsung mengobatinya di depan Jonghyun. Jonghyun merasa buka siapa-siapanya Key saat itu. Jonghyun juga merasa kesal karena Key membantu Minho terus. Ia merasa karena kepergiannya 3 tahun dulu itu, Key mulai tak menyukainya lagi.

"Bukannya Minho itu adalah namjachingunya Taemin ? Tapi, mereka tak pernah memberitaukannya," gumam Jonghyun. Ia pun kesal.

Esok harinya adalah hari pertama liburan kenaikan kelas. Jonghyun duduk di kursi depan rumahnya. Ia merasa bosan. Dari kemarin Key tak mengirim pesan kepadanya. Key juga tak membalas pesan Jonghyun. Hal itu membuat Jonghyun berfikir negatif tentang kedekatan Key dengan Minho.

'Ada apa denganmu, Key ? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi hingga kau mementingkan Minho dari pada aku ?' batin Jonghyun. Ia pun melihat Minho dan Key berjalan lewat depan rumahnya, tetapi keduanya tak melihat Jonghyun karena asik bercanda.

"Mereka mau kemana ? Aku ikuti saja," kata Jonghyun seraya mengikuti Minho dan Key secara diam-diam.

**Jonghyun POV**

Aku sedang mengikuti Key dan Minho yang terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Mereka jadi tambah dekat. Aku mengikuti mereka hingga ke sebuah toko. Mereka masuk dan aku juga ikut masuk secara perlahan agar tak diketahui dan bertingkah tak mencurigakan. Kulihat toko itu sepi dan beberapa orang ada disana. Mereka pergi ke tempat yang menjual aksesoris sepak bola.

"Arraseo, Minho! Kau mau yang mana ? Aku akan membelikanmu karena aku lupa membelikan kado Ultahmu hari ini. Carilah benda yang kau mau dan anggap itu adalah kado dariku," kata Key. Eh ? Ultah ? Minho ? Aigo~ Ini kan tanggal 9 Desember. Ini hari Ulang tahun Minho. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

"Jinjjayo ? Kau baik sekali, Kibummie," kata Minho. Mwoya ? Kibummie ? Dia memanggil Key dengan kata semanis itu ? Apa-apaan dia ?

"Coba kalau kau pakai baju ini. Ini baju tim Sepak Bola kesukaanmu," kata Key seraya mengambil sebuah baju Manchester United.

"Kibummie~ Kan aku yang memilih. Kau diam saja, kkk~" kata Minho.

"Ah, arraseo," kata Key seraya menaruh baju itu lagi. Aigo~ Kenapa mereka ini ? Bukankah Minho pacarnya Taemin ?

"Oh ya, aku ini tidak pacaran dengan Taemin, lho!" kata Minho. Eh? Tidak ?

"Mwo ? Kukira kau pacaran dengannya karena kedekatan kalian itu," kata Key kaget.

"Ne, aku memang dekat dengannya. Tapi, kita hanya sahabat kok. Kan dia pacarnya Onew hyung," kata Minho sambil tersenyum kearah Key. Eh ?

"Mwo ? Onew hyung ? Sejak kapan ?" tanya Key.

"Eum... Mungkin sudah 1 minggu. Mereka juga tak memberi taukan hal ini pada kita juga Jonghyun karena mereka masih malu. Aku tau mereka sudah pacaran itu karena tak sengaja," jelas Minho.

"Oh ya, kau milih yang mana ? Apa kita ke toko lainnya ?" tanya Key.

"Eum... Mian, Kibummie. Disini tak ada yang bagus," kata Minho.

"Arraseo. Kita pergi ke toko lain saja," kata Key. Mereka pun berjalan kearahku. Aigo~ Kenapa aku sembunyi di depannya pintu ? Aku pun segera bersembunyi di belakang rak disana. Mereka pergi keluar dan aku mengikuti mereka. Mereka pergi ke sebuah toko baju. Aku pun mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam sana. Aku bersembunyi di antara rak baju yang lumayan tinggi itu.

"Eum... Bagaimana kalau kita beli baju yang sama atau seperti baju couple ? saran Minho.

"Mwoya ? Ani," tolak Key.

"Ayolah, Kibummie~ Ini kan hari ulang tahunku dan kau berjanji memberikanku apa saja," kata Minho.

"Arraseo. Terserah kau saja, tapi cari yang bagus, ne ?" kata Key.

"Kalau kau tak suka warna atau motifnya, tinggal bilang saja. Kan kau yang paling pintar urusan baju seperti itu," kata Minho dan Key mengangguk. Mereka pun mencari baju yang mereka suka. Aku pun bingung melihatnya. Key tak pernah mau membeli baju couple denganku sebelum ini.

"Eh ? Saat aku menyarankan baju couple beberapa hari yang lalu, ia tak mau. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia mau dengan Minho ?" gumamku bingung.

"Eh, baju ini cocok untukmu, Minho," kata Key seraya menunjukkan sebuah baju yang bergambar seorang namja membuat ½ hati dengan tangan kirinya hingga ke pinggir paling kanan baju.

"Sepertinya ini baju couple," kata Minho seraya mencari baju pasangannya dan ia menemukannya.

"Ini pasangannya. Coba kau pakai," kata Minho seraya memberikan baju itu pada Key dan Minho mengambil baju yang ada di tangan Key tadi.

"Mwoya ? Ini kan yeoja," kata Key.

"Memang kau bukan yeoja ? Hahaha!" canda Minho dan membuat Key cemberut lucu.

"Ya! Aku ini namja," kata Key tetap cemberut.

"Arraseo. Kau coba saja baju itu," kata Minho.

"Ani! Ini yeoja," kata Key.

"Arraseo, cari saja baju yang pasangan namja-namja," kata Minho seraya mencari baju itu. Kemudian, Key melihat kearahku. Aku kaget dan langsung bersembunyi. Kuharap ia tidak melihatku.

"Minho, aku menemukannya," kata Key. Aku pun pindah ke rak lain agar bisa melihat mereka. Ah~ Key melihat baju couple namja-namja. Wah~ Bajunya kok bagus gitu? Yang Minho pegang itu namjanya tinggi juga tampan dan tangan kirinya membentuk ½ hati di atas kepalanya. Kalau yang dipegang Key, itu namja cantik sedang membuat ½ hati di atas kepalanya juga dengan tangan kanan. Jadi, kalau digabung itu 2 namja sedang membentuk hati besar dengan tangan mereka dengan kepala mereka di dalamnya.

"Baju yang ini ?" tanya Minho.

"Terserah kau saja. Tadi kau menyuruhku diam saja," kata Key.

"Hahaha! Arraseo, yang ini saja," kata Minho.

"Arraseo, aku yang bayar. Kajja," kata Key dan mereka pergi ke kasir. Aigo~ Kenapa Key tak pernah mau seperti itu denganku ? Aku pun mengikuti mereka. Mereka pergi keluar dan Key pergi masuk ke sebuah toko yang menjual makanan seperti coklat dan permen, sedangkan Minho menunggu di depan toko itu. Aku bersembunyi di belakang pohon dekat sana. Tak lama kemudian, Key keluar dari sana.

"Mian, Minho. Aku ingin membeli permen ini. Aku juga sekalian membeli 2 dan 1 untukmu. Kamu mau yang mana?" tanya Key seraya menunjukkan 2 permen lolipop yang tak terlalu besar. Minho hanya diam saja.

"Minho~ Kau mau yang mana ?" tanya Key cemberut karena Minho tak menjawab.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi,...," Minho menghentikan kata-katanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Key. Aku pun segera pergi berlari dari sana. Ada apa dengan mereka ? Memang sih. Tempat tadi itu sepi, tapi sama saja aku tak suka apa yang mereka lakukan itu. Sepertinya Minho tidak tau kalau aku ini namjachingunya Key. Aku pun pergi masuk ke dalam rumahku dan pergi kekamarku. Aku mengunci kamarku. Aku pun segera naik keatas ranjangku, memeluk kedua lututku dan melipat kedua tanganku di atas kedua lututku itu. Aku masih tak percaya. Kenapa ia melakukannya? Aku pun mengambil ponselku dan menelfon Key. Setelah agak lama aku menunggu, akhirnya ia menjawab.

"_Yeobseo?_"

"Key, apakah kau serius denganku ? Apakah kau masih mencintaiku ?"

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga bertanya seperti itu ?_"

"Aku melihatmu dan Minho tadi di depan toko permen. Baiklah, sekarang kita hanya sahabat."

"_K-Kau melihatnya ? Kenapa kau tak menghampiri-_"

"Gwaechana. Dengan begitu, hubungan kita berakhir. Aku akan mencoba melupakanmu dan berbahagialah bersama Minho. Bilang pada Minho, Saengil Chukka Hamnida," Jonghyun mencoba agar ia tak terdengar sedang menangis. Air matanya sudah keluar dengan deras.

"_A-Ani, Jjong. K-kau salah paham. A-aku-_" aku pun segera mematikan pembicaraannya dengan Key di ponsel. Aku menaruh ponselnya di sampingnya dengan lemas. Aku tak menyangka, karena aku meninggalkannya selama 3 tahun, Key tak mencintaiku lagi.

**Jonghyun POV END**

Jonghyun pun menghapus air matanya dan mencuci mukanya agar tak ketahuan kakaknya kalau ia menangis. Setelah itu, SongDam masuk ke dalam kamar Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun, appa dan eomma menyuruh kita untuk menyusul mereka ke Jepang. Kau akan disekolahkan di Jepang dan kita akan tinggal beberapa tahun disana. Beberapa bulan setelah kau lulus, kita akan pulang kesini. Persiapkanlah bajumu. Sore ini kita berangkat," kata Songdam. Jonghyun hanya mengangguk. Songdam keluar dan Jonghyun mulai mengambil kopernya untuk membereskan bajunya. Ia hendak mengambil ponselnya, tetapi ia ragu. Ia tak mau mengganggu teman-temannya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitau mereka, kecuali Key. Ia pun menulis sesuatu di kertas dan memasukkannya di dalam amplop. Aku pun segera pergi ke rumah Key dan mengetuk pintu. Kemudian, seorang namja cantik membuka pintu.

"Ah, Jonghyun ? Pasti mencari, Key. Key sedang keluar bersama Minho," kata namja cantik itu.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk menitipkan amplop ini pada Key, Leeteuk Ajhumma," kata Jonghyun seraya memberikan amplop itu pada Leeteuk.

"Oh~ Pasti akan ajhumma kasihkan. Oh ya, tidak masuk dulu ?" tawar Leeteuk.

"Ani, ajhumma. Kamsha hamnida. Saya masih harus membantu noona saya," kata Jonghyun, "Kalau begitu, saya pamit pulang dulu, ajhumma. Annyeong."

"Dateng kesini lain kali, ne ?" kata Leeteuk.

"Arraseo," kata Jonghyun, 'Mianhaeyo, ajhumma. Kemungkinan besar, saya tidak akan kesini lagi.'

Jonghyun pun pergi dari sana. Ia pergi ke rumahnya. Ia pun membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia membawa sebuah tas gendong yang berisi beberapa barang yang ingin ia bawa dan 1 koper yang berisi bajunya. Ia juga membawa laptop miliknya, handycam-nya dan beberapa barang lain seperti... Kenangan bersama Key juga teman-teman- ani! Sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Ia dan Songdam pun siap berangkat. Mereka naik taksi ke bandara. Di jalan, Jonghyun melihat Minho bersama Key, Taemin dan Onew sedang berkumpul dan ia tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia ingin sekali memeluk teman-temannya itu. Tetapi, ia tak bisa. Ia harus pergi ke bandara. Ia pun menunduk. Tadi, ia juga melihat Minho juga Key sudah memakai baju yang mereka beli itu, baju couple. Minho juga terlihat merangkul bahu Key dari kiri. Jadi, terlihat gambar itu jika dijadikan 1. 2 namja yang sedang membentuk hati besar bersama. Ia juga melihat key yang menundukkan kepalanya. Minho terlihat khawatir. Jonghyun pun sampai di bandara. Ia dan kakaknya itu menunggu pesawat mereka.

"Kau sudah pamit kepada teman-temanmu juga namjachingumu ?" tanya Songdam.

"Ne," jawab Jonghyun bohong.

"Ah, itu pesawat kita," kata Songdam seraya membawa barangnya. Jonghyun pun segera berdiri dan menarik kopernya. Mereka masuk ke dalam pesawat mereka setelah menitipkan koper mereka. Pesawat pun siap lepas landas.

"Sampai jumpa, teman-teman. Aku akan merindukan kalian," gumam Jonghyun dan pesawat pun mulai terbang.

_At Key's House._

"Aku pulang dulu, ne ? Saengil Chukka hamnida, Minho," kata Key.

"Gomawo," kata Minho.

"Sampai jumpa, hyung~" kata Taemin. Key pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Saat ia baru melepas sepatu yang ia pakai, eommanya menghampirinya, Leeteuk.

"Key, tadi, Jonghyun menitipkann amplop ini kepada eomma untukmu. Baca sana. Mungkin penting. Eomma tak tau apa isinya," kata Leeteuk seraya memberikan amplop itu.

"Gomawo, eomma. Kalau gitu, aku pergi ke kamar dulu, ne ?" kata Key seraya pergi ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan membukanya. Ternyata itu surat. Ia pun membacanya.

_Key,  
Aku tau kau sudah tak mencintaiku seperti dulu. Aku yakin itu karena 3 tahun aku meninggalkanmu. Aku rasa, hubungan kita harus berakhir. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Minho. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku tak memberitaukan hal ini padamu kalau aku berangkat pergi ke Jepang sore ini. Kemungkinan besar, aku akan tidak akan kembali. Saat kau membaca surat ini, pastinya pesawatku sudah lepas landas. Aku akan mencoba untuk melepasmu dan melupakanmu untuk Minho. Kau dan Minho memang cocok. Juga, di liontin milikmu itu, kau bisa melepas fotoku. Lepas saja. Tak apa-apa kok. Sampaikan pada dirimu, Minho, Onew hyung dan Taemin kalau aku akan merindukan kalian semua. Aku tak akan melupakan kalian semua yang telah baik padaku. Sampaikan juga pada Minho, aku titipkan Key padamu. Jangan buat Key menangis dan sedih. Buatlah ia bahagia._

_Mungkin sampai disini dulu. Selamat tinggal, sahabat-sahabatku._

_Kim Jonghyun_

"MWO ? Ia pergi hari ini ?" tanya Minho. Onew, Key, Minho dan Taemin berkumpul di taman karena Key ingin menunjukkan surat itu.

"Ne. Hiks... Ia mengira aku sudah tak mencintainya lagi. Ia kira.. hiks.. Aku suka pada Minho. I-Ia sudah salah paham," kata Key yang air matanya sudah keluar.

"Sudahlah," kata Minho seraya memeluk Key dan membiarkan Key menangis di dadanya.

"Tapi, apakah sungguh kau menyukai Minho ?" tanya Taemin pada Key.

"Aku tak tau," jawab Key.

"Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu ?" tanya Onew.

_Flashback_

_Minho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Key, ia pun mendekati telinga kanan Key._

"_Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka permen lolipop," bisik Minho seraya menjauh._

"_Mwo ? Kenapa kau tak bilang ? Terus, ini untuk siapa ?" tanya Key._

"_Kau saja yang makan," jawab Minho._

"_Enak saja. Hmm... Aku berikan pada Taemin saja," kata Key dan ponsel Key berbunyi. Ia pun mengangkat telfon itu. Minho bingung dengan nada Key yang agak panik. Setelah itu, Key memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya dan menangis. Minho panik._

"_Kau kenapa ?" tanya Minho._

"_Jonghyun. Ia memutuskanku," jawab Key._

"_M-Mwo ? Wae ?" tanya Minho._

"_Ia mengikuti kita kesini dan tadi, ia kira kita berciuman. Ia salah paham," jawab Key._

"_Aigo~ Anak itu. Terus, gimana ini ?" tanya Minho._

"_Molla," jawab Key. Kemudian, Onew dan Taemin menghampiri Key._

"_Wah... Ketemu nih- Eh ? Key ? Kau kenapa ?" tanya Onew._

"_Jonghyun memutuskannya di telfon karena salah paham," jawab Minho._

"_Uljima," kata Taemin._

_Flashback END_

"Aigo~ Anak itu terlalu... Apa ya ?" kata Onew bingung.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita harus memikirkan agar semua ini bisa terselesaikan," kata Minho dan mereka pun memikirkannya.

6 tahun kemudian...

Seorang namja terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk pulang ke rumah asalnya, Seoul. Namja itu adalah Kim Jonghyun. Ia dan keluarganya akan kembali ke rumah lama mereka di Seoul. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di pesawat. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai di bandara Incheon. Setelah sampai dan setelah mengambil barang mereka, keluarga Jonghyun pergi ke rumah lama mereka dengan naik taksi. Setelah sampai, Jonghyun pun membereskan bajunya. Setelah istirahat agak lama, ia pun minta izin jalan-jalan keluar. Ia jalan-jalan ke danau yang pernah ia datangi bersama Key. Di sana, ia duduk di atas rumput di dekat danau. Ia sangat ingin tau apa kabar sahabat-sahabatnya termasuk kabar mantan namjachingunya.

"Mereka dimana, ya ?" gumam Jonghyun. Kemudian, ada seekor kucing yang menghampiri Jonghyun. Itu kucing kecil berwarna putih bersih.

"Ajhussi~" seorang anak kecil yang umurnya sekitar 4 tahun menghampiri Jonghyun.

"Ini kucingmu ?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Ne, ajhussi~ Itu kucing Baekhyun," jawab namja kecil itu. Jonghyun pun memberikn kucing kecil itu pada Baekhyun.

"Gomawoyo, ajhussi~" kata Baekhyun senang.

"Baekhyun~" seseorang memanggil namja kecil itu. Kemudian, seorang namaj cantik menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kau dari mana saja ?" tanya namja cantik itu cemas. Jonghyun merasa sangat familiar dengan wajah itu.

"Aku sedang mencari Neko-chan. Neko-chan ada di ajhussi itu," kata Baekhyun seraya menunjuk Jonghyun dengan jari mungilnya.

"Eh ?" tatapan Jonghyun dan namja cantik itu bertemu.

"K-Key ?" tanya Jonghyun seraya berdiri. Namja yang ia panggil Key itu juga berdiri.

"Dia... aegya-mu ?" tanya Jonghyun dan Key mengangguk kecil.

"Dengan siapa ?" tanya Jonghyun lagi.

"Eomma kenal dengan ajhussi ini ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ne, dia... sahabat eomma dulu," jawab Key.

"Kenapa ajhussi ini bertanya tentang Baekhyun ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau anak Key dengan siapa ?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Dengan Minho appa. Wae ?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau sungguh dengan Minho ? Sejak kapan ?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Karena kau memutuskanku, aku tak tau harus bersama siapa hingga orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan Minho. Orang tuaku dan orang tua Minho sangat dekat. Itu sudah berlalu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu setelah aku lulus. Mianhaeyo," jelas Key.

"Gwaechana. Aku mengerti," kata Jonghyun.

"Eomma~ ayo kita pulang. Baekhyun mau kasih makan Neko-chan~" kata Baekhyun.

"Arraseo, Baekkie. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Jjong," kata Key seraya menggendong Baekhyun yang sedang membawa Neko-chan.

"Annyeong," kata Key dan mereka pergi dari sana. Jonghyun hanya menunduk. Ia menyesal. Menyesal telah pergi. Menyesal telah salah paham. Menyesal telah memutuskan Key. Sekarang, Jonghyun tak tau harus bersama siapa. Ia yakin, jika dulu ia tak pergi, jika dulu ia tak salah paham, jika dulu ia tak memutuskan Key, ia pasti sudah bahagia bersama Key.

"Pabo...," lirihnya.

**END**

Selesai! Bagus gak ceritanya ? Bagus ? Jelek ? Bagus Jelek ? Eh ?

Ini cerita pertama Nadya di ini. Kalau cerita pertama yang Nadya buat itu tentang Coboy Junior.

Jangan lupa jika kalian review, kasih saran atau kritik tentang cerita ini. Beritau kekurangan cerita Author ini. Kamsha hamnida~~

Mian kalau jelek atau kurang memuaskan atau mungkin ada yang salah. Jeongmal mianhaeyo~~ #bungkuk. Namanya juga baru, hehehe~.


End file.
